seikokunodragnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Blake
Ash Blake (アッシュ・ブレイク Asshu Bureiku) is the main protagonist of the [[Dragonar Academy (series)|'Seikoku no Dragonar']] novel series. 'Appearance' Ash is a short, slender young man with brown hair and eyes. He has a Seikoku that covers his entire left arm. When he was young, he lost his left arm, but Mother Dragon gave him a new arm through the powers of Echo. Personality Ash is very hard working, loyal and a extremely kind person who generally tries to help everyone he's associated with but Ash is easily angered when his dragon is insulted. However, he hates standing out, which is why he hides his rather large and ornate Seikoku. He used to hate the idea of being a Breeder, but since becoming one, has tried to do right by his Dragon Pal. As the course of the series has continued, Ash' inability to fear cultural status has put him in positions where he's given rather forceful "pep-talks" to people of higher statuses during stressful and haughty situations. This has caused many people of higher statuses to respect him for his bravery and honesty. Due to his immense kindness, bravery and honesty, Ash has humorously caused himself to grow a very large and unwanted harem of admirers. Background When Ash was very young shortly after the birth of his little sister Linda Blake, his father left home for unknown reasons leaving him with questions about why he left him. Every time he asked his mother about what business took his father away she refused to answer leading Ash a desire to find him one day. At some point, Ash went to visit the Mother Dragon to see if he was to become a Breeder. On his way, he met Silvia Lautreamont who was also attempting to become a breeder but got lost on the way. Ash agreed to help her and lifted her spirits about the ordeal. Together, the two went to the Mother Dragon but as she only accepted Ash who didn't want to be a breeder and not Silvia granting him Lancelot an extremely powerful dragon with great potential from the Avalon Royal family, Ash requested Lancelot be transferred to Silvia instead as she really wanted to become a Breeder. When the Mother Dragon refused leaving Silvia heartbroken, Ash transferred Lancelot to Silvia himself leading to a huge explosion of power costing Ash his entire left arm and leaving his memory of the day's events choppy. Desperate to save Ash, the Mother Dragon had no choice but to transfer Echo to Ash whom she had intended to give to Ash's little sister Linda Blake. After said events, Ash (not really remembering the day's events with only choppy images) eventually was placed in the Ansullivan Dragonar Academy due to his unique ability to ride any dragon no matter the owner. Synopsis Story Arc 1: The Knight of Eco For the past seven nights Ash finds himself in bed unable to move while an unknown naked voluptuous looking women with horns playfully teases him by nibbling almost every part of him. On the seventh night she introduces herself as Navi and says it's "to entrust myself, who is about to be born", she then disappears as Ash wakes up from his dream. His friend Raymond Kirkland comes to Ash to remind him of the upcoming competition and lets him borrow his Parr Bridgit, since Ash does not have his Parr yet but is capable of riding any Dragon. Ash and many other students have gathered to prepare for the official Aries Dragon Riding Festival and are given speeches from the Student Council President Rebecca Randall and a not so motivated one from Princess Silvia Lautreamont who Ash has a rocky relation with due to an accident he caused during training. The competition began and all the students race through the city district and into Fianna forest, although Ash is out due to over exerting Bridgit for competing with Silvia's Lancelot, while he did not win he is still glad he had fun racing against her. Ash then investigates a something nearby only to accidentally meet a masked man who points a gun at him. He is then attacked by young girl who works for the masked man, although he runs away she catches him but hesitates to kill which gives him the advantage. Just as she's about fall of a cliff, Ash pulls her away but falls into the ravine himself, as he falls his Seikoku began to shine and from it appeared young naked girl with horns who Ash believes her to be his Pal. His descent to the ground had slowed, when the girl wakes up, Ash introduces himself as her master but she denies it saying that she is his master instead. Ash and the young dragoness, dubbed Eco by Ash, are retrieved from the canyon by Rebecca and her Dragon, Chu Chulain and are brought back to the Senios boys dormitory. Eco is giving some of Rebecca's old clothes and taken on the town to go shopping for more during which she and Ash have a heated moment due to Eco getting drunk on a Ansal Crepe and are interrupted by Silvia and her maid Charlotte who is able to sober Eco up a little bit. Latter on Eco is kidnapped from a girl's bathroom by Doctor Angela Cornwell who wishes to dissect the young dragoness as part of her investigation into her the academy asked her to perform. Ash however is able to locate them via the Astral Flow and defeats Angela by drawing strength to break through her Oracle barrier from the Flow. Later on the pair discover to their shock, and minor horror, that Angela is a teacher at the Academy. Later on while discussing the rogue teacher with Rebecca the pair discover that a Young dragon is rampaging in the courtyard, and more importantly Silvia is attempting to mount the dragon despite the obvious danger. Rebecca concludes that, wrought with Jealousy over Ash's abilities as a dragon rider, she's attempting to calm the dragon down by herself instead Rebecca is forced to go after the dragon herself and subdues it with her own. Later that night the city is attacked by a Necromancia, a massive undead dragon, that easily subdues Rebecca and the other student council members and proceeds to eat Eco alive. Riding Lancelot with Silvia Ash dons a make shift Arc Armor created by Eco and forcibly 'rides' the Necromancia into a suicide attack defeating it and saving Eco. Story Arc 2: The Avalon Knight Dragonar 'Story Arc 3: The Ancient Bloodline Story Arc 4 Abilities Arc Dragonar According to the Mother Dragon, Ash possesses the Chalice, and as a result has great potential as a breeder, potential for which she was willing to force upon him an Dragon without compromise and save his life after he defied her once by giving him Echo. Because of this Ash is one of only two people capable of riding any dragon. Using his Seikoku, Ash is able to communicate with Echo and Navi, as well as locate Echo if she is in danger, this last being a common ability among Breeders. Finally, Echo has also shown the ability to pass her magical power into Ash through the brand, which once made him powerful enough to resist Angela's sleeping magic. Later, Ash received such a boost in power from this that his brand spread across his entire body. Combat Instincts He also has a rather competent sense for battle, being able to avoid Anya's attempt to kill him and also outwit Mordred during their fight in Volume 3. Multiple Ark User Using his Seikoku, Ash has utilized several Arks over the course of the series with Echo's help as the situation demands it. This is thanks to Navi's position in the Dragon Workshop which archives all Arks throughout history that she and Echo can pick and choose for Ash to utilize. *'"Silver Knight" Ark': His first Ark was pure silver and designed to allow him to fly and get upon the back of a Necromancia to defeat it. It came equip with a large and powerful sword. He used this Arc quite a few times in order to prove he defeated the first Necromancia. *'"Silver Ice" Ark"': The second Arc was imbued with an Ark Weapon capable of using ice magic to freeze a bomb. It was pure whitish silver with a rather large gun-like cannon. *'"Aegis Ark"': This third Arc was designed to be easy for his body, which was injured at the time, and had high defenses. The third Ark is noteworthy for using a forbidden petrification magic through its Ark Weapon, Aegis. *'Personal Ark': Finally, as of volume 4, Echo began to construct for Ash his own personal Ark and gave him access to Excalibur, an age old weapon passed down by the Dragons which is described as being the most powerful of all swords. However, this Ark is at the time incomplete, due to the haste at which it was made, and had no physical form. Trivia *Originally Ash had no interest in being a Breeder. In actual fact, he hoped he wouldn't be chosen. *Ash's pal Echo was meant for his sister, while he was meant to receive Lancelot. es:Ash Blake Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Breeder Category:Dragonar Category:Arch Dragonar Category:Characters Category:Avalon Knight Dragonar Category:Ansullivan Dragonar Students Category:Blake Family